Sound Judgment
Sound Judgment is the first segment from the eighty-seventh episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis When the person in charge of sound effects quits the show, Garfield hires Odie to handle the job. Odie ends up letting the sounds go out of hand. Plot One afternoon, Garfield tries to do some sit-ups for some exercise. After doing just one, Garfield goes to take a nap, only to find Nermal sleeping in his bed. Annoyed Garfield uses all types of loud devices to wake him up from a loud paper bag, to a trumpet and drums. He is surprised to learn that there is no sound coming out of any of them. Wondering what is going on, Garfield goes backstage and finds the person in charge of the sound effects has quit to do sounds for another show. He then wonders who will be stupid enough to do the job to which Odie volunteers to take the job. After showing him a series of examples with right sounds, he puts Odie in charge of the sounds, hoping he has not made a mistake. Once he gets home Garfield rings the bell since he forgot his keys. Odie uses the sound of guns firing instead of a regular ringing. He knocks on the door that uses whistle sounds and then uses a spare key under the mat and the key makes a cash register sound. Once inside his footsteps make loud and weird sound effects and he realizes that hiring Odie was a bad idea. Going back to his bed, Garfield tries to wake Nermal up again. The sounds are messed up. The paper bag makes a train whistle sound, the drum has the sound of a tin can and the trumpet spews out a telephone ring. Finally he kicks the bed which finally wakes Nermal from his nap. Nermals complains that Garfield is so mean to him, with Garfield informing him that doing so is in his contract and the fact he is upset that he slept in his bed. Nermal then guesses he will be more mad at him since he ate all the lasagna in the kitchen to which Garfield runs into the kitchen to find out. He finds it true and now is even more mad at Nermal and attempts to mail him to Abu Dhabi. Nermal attempts to reason with Garfield, who is too mad to be reasoned with, and a chase ensures, all while creating weird sound effects. He chases Nermal out of the house and through a traffic light. The traffic makes tribal noises while a policeman blows his whistle and it makes animal noises. Eventually the chase leads to a zoo where Nermal hides and Garfield is looking for him. Garfield wonders if Odie is still doing sound effects; he gets his answer when a tiger roars at him with an alarm sound. He eventually finds Nermal in a kangaroo pouch and is about to mail him to Abu Dhabi. A barrage of planes is then heard, and the two take cover in an alley, with the sound of a herd of elephants approaching afterward. Garfield then remembers that Odie is behind the sound effects and goes out to prove there is no danger. It is revealed that a herd of elephants had indeed escaped from the zoo as they trample Garfield. In the end Garfield fires Odie from the sound effects and apologizes to the audience for the weird sounds and they will get a new sounds effects person as soon as they can. Finally, a chicken comes to him and makes a dog barking sound while tribal music is heard. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Nermal *Odie Minor Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Woman #1 *Woman #2 *Woman #3 (voiced by Desiree Goyette) *Crossing Guard *Zoo Animals *Chicken (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Former Sound Effects Person (mentioned) Trivia *The name of the cruise ship is the S.S. Huge, which alludes to Thom Huge. Cultural References *The sound effects man quits the show in favor of handling sword noises for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (which was also on CBS). Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5